tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The gangster duo
The gangster duo are two TF2 Freaks created by wikia user: Chaos Sorcerer. This duo consists of Hancho (The Brain) and Bruno (The muscles). Hancho is RED Engineer wearing Danger (Aged moustache Grey) and El Patron and has a golden eye behind one of the glasses. He is also smaller then normal engineer maybe by 30% smaller. He is also carrying with him a two australium SMGS, few molotovs and two knifes (Prinny Machete) . Bruno is BLU Heavy wearing El Duderino (Zephians Greed), Mann of the House, Bullet Buzz, Borscht Belt and Siberian Sophisticate and is higher than normal heavy by 15%. He is carrying with him an australium frontier justice. They serve as hired gangsters by Zerkos that wants from them to eliminate all of the Tornado Skaters except his daughter. Their main theme is: GTA San Andreas Theme Their battle theme is : Max Anarchy OST - Kill 'Em All Hancho Personality The Hancho is the brain of all the operations him and Bruno do. And if it wasnt him maybe they wouldnt join Zerkos at Tornado Skaters elimination. Hancho is very greedy and aggressive but also highly inteligent and even when his partner is much bigger then him he is always getting at least 55% to 60% of the loot that they earned. He plans everything they do (bank robbers etc.) and the escape plans too. Even when it doesnt seem that he cares about his partner and friend he actually does. He takes him as his brother and will try to beat even devil himself to protect him leaving him enraged when someone actually hurts Bruno. Abilities His golden eye that he had implanted from his teenager state gives him power to hypnotize any human/low ranked freak that looks into it. Thanks to this they will become one of the mindless slaves that get all of the orders from Hancho for a time that is randomly chosen based on how long the person was looking at the golden eye of Hancho. With this ability Hancho and Bruno will first try to pin down the person and then Hancho will begun his hypnosis. Hancho has enhanced inteligence and agility. Hancho can also create illusions of himself, Bruno, car they are riding and his mindless slaves. He uses this to distract anyone while they can make counter attack from behind, escape and many more. This illusions almost dont do any kind of damage and they dont have any kind of abilities like person they are made from. He is also master of disquise. Much like spies he can disquise himself but not only that he can perfectly copy even the slightest of personality. He uses this to get intel from enemy ganks or someone. Faults and Weaknesses When he is torn away from his partner he is lesser threat considering that he is smaller and weaker then normal engineer. When he is inturepted from hypnotic a victim the victim will be free and will not show any sights of being hypnosed. He is vulnerable while hypnosing a person. His greed can sometimes get him into a very bad situations where he can only surrender. Bruno Personality Bruno is found as a bodyguard and crime partner of Hancho. Even when he feels dumb when he is with Hancho he actually isnt and is little bit more intelligent then most of the heavy freaks and heavies themselfs. Even when his crime partner takes at least 55% or 60% of the loot he doesnt mind but he is mostly upset about his partner himself. He thinks he takes him as a dog and he wants to get rid of him even when it isnt true. But even through that he still takes him as some kind of bigger brother that he never had and he even sometimes thinks that there would be a day when Hancho will finnaly take him as smaller brother. And enventualy thanks to this partner ship he can become enraged when someone hurts his colleague and will do anything to protect him and return the attack to person that hurt him. Abilities Enhanced strengh and Aim He has several abilities based on what gloves he is wearing: Magnetic gloves (Fists of steel)- This gloves will make all the scrap around him fly to his body and create some kind of armor. This armor doesnt have any kind of weak spot because when its scratched or torn apart a new scrap can take its place. The armor can be only formed on his body and on no one else like Hancho. Fiery gloves '''(Gloves of Running Urgently)- This gloves make Bruno not only fully immune to fire damage but also he can create a fiery blast before him on every sixth and succesful hit. '''Bread gloves (Bread bite)- While he wears this kind of gloves he can transform any food into mutated aggresive bread that attacks every non friendly unit of Bruno. This bread isnt very dangerous when alone but in five or more it can cause a big distraction. This bread will also die when it bites every third time. 'Bear gloves '(Warrior's Spirit)- With this gloves he can transform into a grizzly bear that is a lot stronger then in his normal form and has better durability. This also leaves him full of rage that only Hancho or freaks that can manipulate beasts control. 'Gloves of truth '(Apoco-fists)- As their name speaks when this gloves hit someone (its by ring not by fists themselfs) the person can only say truth . These are used to get intel from someone about any of Tornado Skaters members (weaknesses, loved ones etc.). But they sometimes dont work mainly when person has strong will or he is immune to them. 'Gloves of Freeze '(Holida punch)- These gloves make him fully immune to ice abilities and he cant freeze to death. While in these gloves he also ignores any kind of colision with ice walls, snow etc. and can easily walk through them. 'Gloves of immunity '(Killing Gloves of Boxing) - These gloves as their name speaks make Bruno immune to almost any kind of damage but in cost that he cant attack. With this ability he serves as as some kind of unstoppable wall and helps Hancho to get closer while he is protected by this unstoppable wall that slowly gets to anyone. He also takes form of Black-Ubered heavy. 'Brass knuckles of claw '(Eviction Notice)- It is unknown from where did Bruno get this kind of knuckles but one thing is certain. This knuckles can create some kind of spiritual claws on them. This spiritual "claws" have bigger range then maybe that about a short sword. It is also known that this claws can lock a person soul. This means that person cant be revived by any kind of soul manipulating freak and can only normaly respawn as normal mercenaries. Weaknesses If enemy attack are very quick and succesful the scrap is harder to regain for his armor. He can be still pulled up and then thrown away by strong freaks such as Painis Cupcake or Heavydile. He can be easily lost in what gloves he should use in heat of battle because there is so many of them and time very short and this makes at least 50% chance that he will pick the wrong gloves for the fight. He is lesser threat without Hancho that can help him in picking the right gloves to use. Not only that but he will became even more easier target to ambush. As said earlier when he is in his bear form he can be controled by freaks that manipulate beasts. The gloves will enventualy wear of from him when he has them longer then he should. About the both freaks Their favourite both of them use for mid-range are two australium SMGS (For Hancho) called Greed and Gold and australium frontier justice (For Bruno) called Doom of Tornado. These weapons were given to them by Zerkos as pre-payment if they help him to get rid off Tornado Skaters. When they are not trying to kill Tornado Skaters and there is no drug outpost to defend they always play a cards with (upcoming freak from me) or play rock, paper ,scissors in way that winner gets to hit the loser with that he rolled. For example if Hancho wins with rock he can hit the Bruno. Hancho with his intelect always prepares for himself a coctail known as molotov that explodes on impact. He also tries to do alchemy a lot but he always fails for unknown reasons. Bruno has an ape called "Knuckles". This ape like creature is lot stronger then other apes and sometimes carries with him as his name can tell a knuckles. Brunos most hated Tornado Skater are Cain and Grunt because of their Brute Combo. Hanchos is Nigel because he claims that the he stole his recipt and then use it to create a machine to absorb and transfer energy even when Nigel didnt know about Hancho until Zerkos actualy hired him. It is though unknown if he actually speaks truth, mistakens him as someone else or those are only lies to get him in the trouble with his other Tornado Skaters and their leader Jet and if they are they are not working at all. Hancho was a great inventor in his past before he started with life full of crime. Thanks to this knowledge he also created the golden eye that can control people. Trivia The duo of freaks was inspired by new item set for Alchemist from DOTA 2 called Darkbrew Enforcer.Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls Category:Engineers Category:Heavies Category:RED Team Category:BLU Team